A revolution in communications in the 21st century has enabled people to communicate like never before. Many people in developed countries often have three or more communications means available at any one time, such as the use of a business phone, cell phone, email, instant messaging, social media, and so forth. With the continued improvement in wireless communication and smart phones, these communications means are available more often, such as when a person is not at his or her desk.
However, despite the many ways in which people can communicate, it can still be difficult to contact a person or be available for contact from a specific person or entity. Without the expense of a personal secretary to forward calls or information, a person can miss important calls or be otherwise unreachable for extended periods of time as the person moves about in the normal conduct of his or her job. The delays caused by the inability to communicate can be expensive and time consuming.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.